landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/The Amazing World of Dinopals
''The Amazing World of Dinopals ''is an American animated fantasy adventure television series produced by Cartoon Network and Universal Television. The series is based on the Land Before Time ''and ''Amazing World of Gumball ''franchise, and takes place after the events of ''The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave and before the events of The Land Before Time XV: Legend of the Golden Longneck. A total of 24 episodes in each season. Synopsis TBA. Characters Main *Littlefoot (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - a main protagonist. *Gumball Watterson (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - another main protagonist. *Darwin Watterson (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - secondary protagonist. *Cera (voiced by Anndi McAfee) *Ducky (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Petrie (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Spike (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Stephen Stanton (Smart)) *Chomper (voiced by Candi Milo and Fred Tatasciore (Evil Chomper-Zilla)) *Ruby (voiced by Meghan Strange) *Ali (voiced by Tara Strong) *Guido (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Terra (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a Oviraptor and Ruby's boyfriend. *Penny Fitzgerald (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) *Tobias Wilson (voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison) *Anais Watterson (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Carrie Krueger (voiced by Jessica McDonald) *Bambo (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - a Triceratops and Cera's girlfriend. (debuted in the 2nd movie and 3rd episode of the 3rd season) *Daisy (voiced by Janie Haddad) - a Stegosaurus and Spike's girlfriend. (debuted in the 2nd movie and the 3rd episode of the 3rd season) *Cindy (voiced by Lauren Tom) - a Tyrannosaurus Rex and Chomper's girlfriend. (debuted in the 2nd movie and 3rd episode of the 3rd season) *Sally (voiced by Cree Summer) - a Microraptor and Guido's girlfriend. (debuted in the 2nd movie and 3rd episode of the 3rd season) *Richard Watterson (voiced by Dan Russell) *Nicole Watterson (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) *Patrick Fitzgerald (voiced by Dan Russell) *Judith Fitzgerald (voiced by Maria Teresa Creasey) *Harold Wilson (voiced by Alex Jordan) *Jackie Wilson (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) *Benedict Krueger (voiced by David Wain) - Carrie's biological ''father. *Loretta Krueger (voiced by Jennifer Martin) - Carrie's ''biological mother. *Miss Simian (voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison) - main antagonist. *Principal Brown (voiced by Steve Furst) - secondary antagonist. Recurring *Chezzar (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - a female human antagonist. *Larry (voiced by Kerry Shale) *Alan Keane (voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison) *Carmen (voiced by Alix Wilton Regan) *Banana Joe (voiced by Mic Graves) *Teri (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) *Bobert (voiced by Kerry Shale) *Masami Yoshida (voiced by Jessica McDonald) *Molly Collins (voiced by Jessica McDonald) *Sarah G. Lato (voiced by Jessica McDonald) *Rachel Wilson (voiced by Jessica McDonald) *Leslie (voiced by Kerry Shale) *Jamie Russo (voiced by Maria Teresa Creasey) *Margaret Fitzgerald (voiced by Tara Strong) - Penny's grandmother. *Mr. Small (voiced by Adam Long) *Donut Sheriff (voiced by Dan Russell) *Mr. Yeti (voiced by Frank Welker) *Yuki Yoshida (voiced by Naoko Mori) *Coco (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a altered Coconut with mouse ears and tail. *Ed Roberts (voiced by Ashton Kutcher) - a vampire kid who hates all that is living and sunlight, but loves what is dark and morbid. *Jay Taylor (voiced by Martin Lawrence) - a wolf child who's kinda the bad boy who does what he wants, even eat out of the garbage. *Chi Chi (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) *Ribbit (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) *Prudence (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) - a copycat deer version of Penny and Chi Chi's girlfriend. *Kevin (voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison) - a copycat version of Tobias. *Bessie (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a copycat goat version of Anais. *Alice (voiced by Jessica McDonald) - a copycat human version of Carrie and Ribbit's girlfriend. *Sandy (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - a talking baby who tries to get Penny out of the Fitzgeralds, so she can be more popular than her. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 *The Beginning - The story of how Littlefoot and Gumball meet. Episode 2 *The Girl - On the day of Gumball's birthday, he makes a prank call for the 8 parents to leave Elmore for a day so they can have a party. His plan backfires, though, when Richard, Nicole, Patrick, Judith, Harold, Jackie, Benedict and Loretta hire Chezzar to have fun with the kids. *The Escape - When Richard, Nicole, Patrick, Judith, Harold, Jackie, Benedict and Loretta are seen with what appears to be a barbecue grill, the kids become afraid that the 8 parents plan to eat their kids, so they escape Elmore on a hot air balloon. Episode 3 *The Superhero - Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin pretend to be superheroes Dinoman, Catguy and Fishboy, but the other kids are not fond of their antics. Fortunately, when Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin rescue Mr. Small and Donut Sheriff from falling off a cliff, the kids decide to join them as superheroes. *The Annoyance - After Cera saves Tobias' life by pushing him away from a falling amplifier, Tobias begins getting loyal to Cera and becomes devoted to helping Cera doing everything, but Cera soon becomes annoyed when Tobias goes overboard. Episode 4 *The Baking (Guest star: Thomas F. Wilson as Sal Left Thumb) - When Spike's pies become a huge hit in Elmore, the kids decide to use Spike's pies to sell them to the citizens to make money, but Spike quits when the kids begin to get greedy with trying to make money. *The Astronaut (Guest star: Owen Wilson as Billy the space deer) - A space test deer named Billy crash-lands in Elmore. The kids decide to let him stay in Elmore, but Billy is unsatisfied with the fact that Littlefoot and Gumball are leaders, so he tries to get rid of Littlefoot and Gumball so he can become leader. Episode 5 *The Doctor (Guest star: TBA) - Littlefoot's pranks and Ali's driving lesson has Miss Simian sent to a mental institution. Feeling guilty, the kids try to rescue her, much to their dismay. *The Romance (Guest star: TBA) - The kids are unable to have Saturday night parties because of Larry constantly weeping about his failed proposal plans. Littlefoot and Gumball find him the perfect girlfriend to make him feel better, but they then realize that she is trying to get rid of the kids. Episode 6 *The Hypnosis - When Littlefoot and Gumball get a hypnosis kit, they accidentally hypnotize themselves so that they try to destroy Richard, Nicole, Patrick, Judith, Harold, Jackie, Benedict and Loretta whenever they hear the sound of a bell. Now, the other kids must try to protect the 8 parents while trying to cure Littlefoot and Gumball at the same time. *The Case - With Cera nowhere to be seen and Tobias seen lying on Cera's footsteps, the kids conclude that Tobias killed Cera and plan to ban Tobias from Elmore (Carrie locks Tobias in a 'scented' pet carrier to attract the pet store truck driver so Tobias would be adopted). Littlefoot and Gumball determined to prove that Tobias is innocent, however. Episode 7 *The Games - Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin are embarrassed when Ali, Penny and Carrie repeatedly beat them in the Elmore Olympics, so they try to find Ali, Penny and Carrie's weaknesses and use them to their advantages. *The War - To get revenge at Anais' intelligence, Littlefoot and Gumball try to humiliate and embarrass Anais, but at every attempt, the prank backfires. Anais subsequently give Littlefoot and Gumball a real (and humiliating) prank. Episode 8 *The Film - After Littlefoot and Gumball accidentally destroy the school's safety film, he must make a new one, which he puts a lot of action and suspense in. When the other actors quit because of the dangerous stunts, Littlefoot and Gumball must make it on their own, and accidentally rises the school into a tornado. *The Croping (Guest star: TBA) - Littlefoot and Gumball are excited because favorite country music star is coming to town. However, when trying to speed up crop collecting for the 8 parents to leave, they accidentally injure Richard, Nicole, Patrick, Judith, Harold, Jackie, Benedict and Loretta. Now, the kids must do all of the farming, or else the farm can go bankrupt. Episode 9 *The Wrestler (Guest star: Patrick Warburton as Mr. Russo) - A bull named Mr. Russo convince Littlefoot and Gumball to fight in a wrestling match but it turns out that all of the matches are fixed so then Littlefoot and Gumball's opponents all lose intentionally. Now, Ali, Penny, Tobias, Spike and Darwin must try to stop the bull before Littlefoot and Gumball fight someone who is really trying. *The Escape - When Carrie tries crazy methods for the Alan, Carmen, Banana Joe, Teri, Bobert, Masami, Molly, Sarah, Rachel, Leslie and Jamie to be safe during bear season, Alan, Carmen, Banana Joe, Teri, Bobert, Masami, Molly, Sarah, Rachel, Leslie and Jamie escape and now Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin and Carrie must go on a cross country trip to get them before they escape. Episode 10 *The Broadcast (Guest star: TBA) - After Miss Simian videotapes Littlefoot, Gumball and the gang walking and talking, she calls a news station to prove she isn't crazy with proof from the tape. The kids don't like it at all, though. Now, they try to interrupt the broadcast to not let any person see their everyday anthropomorphic behavior (and fulfill their dreams of becoming famous television stars). *The Week - When the veterinarian stops by, she mentions that her van, the "Big and Little Steer", won't last a week. However, Littlefoot and Gumball mistakenly think the veterinarian was referring to them and begins to think that they only has a week to live. To relieve himself, Littlefoot and Gumball try to do everything they have ever dreamed of. Episode 11 *The Hangout - Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin realize how boring their friends' bingo club is, Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin ditch them and go out for a night on the town, pulling pranks with Alan, Carmen, Banana Joe, Teri, Bobert, Masami, Molly, Sarah, Rachel, Leslie and Jamie. Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin, unfortunately, end up getting arrested. *The Season - This week's Deer Appreciation Week, so Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin disguise themselves as deers so he can get positive attention from humans, but his plan goes awry when Chezzar, Chi Chi, Ribbit, Prudence, Kevin, Bessie and Alice try to hunt them down, and their antlers are stuck to their heads. Episode 12 *The Circus (Guest star: TBA) - Littlefoot and Gumball's favorite circus is coming to town, but the gang accidentally injures the main lead. Feeling guilty, Littlefoot and Gumball offer to take over and along with his friends, but Ali and Penny are too afraid to do their part because of an incident that happened long ago. *The Queen (Guest stars: TBA) - After the gang notices a distinctive birthmark on Cera's left paw, Cera starts to believe that she is related to the royal Triceratops. After training Cera, she becomes snobbish to her fellow companions. Episode 13 *The Band - The kids become pop stars when Tobias broadcasts one of their sessions, but soon their egos begin getting out of control and begins to put a damper on their friendship, which eventually causes a heartbroken Ruby to quit. *The Family (Guest stars: Kiefer Sutherland as Bron, George Bell as Topsy, Camryn Manheim as Tria, Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer, Sam Elliott as Chomper's father, Tara Strong as Chomper's mother, Rob Paulsen as Ruby's father and Nika Futterman as Ruby's mother) - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby try to hide their non-carnivore ways from their parents, who are invited to a birthday party at Elmore, and Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby try to make sure they don't eat anybody, including Darwin, while keeping it a secret to their friends. Episode 14 *The Double - When Chezzar returns to torment the kids, Littlefoot falls on her, causing her to have amnesia and become nice. Chezzar's aunt, Miss Simian, doesn't recognize her and denies that she is, indeed, Chezzar, so Cera must go in disguise as Chezzar while the kids find a way to get the old Chezzar back. *The Pet (Guest star: TBA as Chezzar's pet raptor) - Littlefoot and Gumball's negligence causes Darwin and Petrie to get captured by Chezzar, who plans on feeding them to her new pet raptor (who talks exactly like her). Episode 15 *The Home (Guest star: TBA) - Petrie's nest is destroyed by Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin accidentally. He moves in with the others, but they're all unused to each other's habits. After hearing the others that it's impossible to share a home with Petrie, he runs away and finds a bee hive. Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin and their friends must search for him and return to Elmore. *The Orphanage - Spike discovers that he has the same bone as Penny's long lost brother, so Penny believes that Spike is her brother, so she starts treating him like a big brother and humiliates him and refuses him to goof around. Episode 16 *The Club - Ali and Penny discover Littlefoot and Gumball's secret club, but the kids don't want a female member there so they pretend the club is very boring so Ali and Penny would leave. Soon, though, Ali and Penny discover that Littlefoot and Gumball are faking, so they create a club themselves. Now everybody wants to join their club and Littlefoot and Gumball are left alone. *The Tale - When the gang gets caught by Chezzar in a game of "Dungeons and Dinosaurs", they make Chezzar believe she is in the mythical land of TBA, and now the kids must force her out before she takes over Elmore. Episode 17 *The Man - Tobias takes a fake potion to get enough courage to speak to his crush, Masami, but he ends up being so confident that he challenges Yuki, Masami's mother, to a duel. *The Yeti (Guest star: Frank Welker as Mr. Yeti) - A Yeti is sighted in the woods, and Littlefoot and Gumball decide to go hunting for him, but Ali and Penny find him and bring him to Elmore for his protection. Miss Simian, however, is out to capture Mr. Yeti and prove she is not crazy. Episode 18 *The Musician - When it's discovered that Cera and Ducky have beautiful singing voices, Littlefoot, Gumball and the gang enter Cera and Ducky in a singing competition to win the 8 parents a golden tractor. When Miss Simian loses, she is out to prove that Cera and Ducky are talking extinct dinosaurs. Meanwhile, Cera and Ducky's over-practicing causes them to lose their voice. *The Haunted (Guest star: Clancy Brown as Jealousy) - Jealousy possesses Cera after Littlefoot and Gumball build a fun shack over a pet burial ground, and wants to take over the Wattersons house and reclaim the world. Episode 19 *The Rat (Guest star: Tom Kenny as Sebastian Longquin) - Penny becomes afraid when she receives a letter from his former boyfriend, Sebastian Longquin, saying that he's coming to visit Elmore, so her friends try to help her defend her fear of the bully. *The Master (Guest star: TBA) - Littlefoot and Gumball loses the saloon to TBA, head of the rat underground, in a game of Dodge or Dare. Now, the rats dominate the Wattersons house at night. Episode 20/21 *Dinoman: The Dinosaur Avenger (Guest star: Steve Buscemi as Rob) - TBA Episode 22 *The Flying (Guest star: TBA) - Littlefoot and Gumball become the county's new crop dusting aces. An accident causes them to quit, however, and at the wrong moment: a large swarm of locusts is about to destroy the crops. *The Substitutes - Littlefoot and Gumball must take over teaching after accidentally injuring Cera, Ruby and Terra, the children's intelligence teacher. When they realize that Alan, Carmen, Banana Joe, Teri, Bobert, Masami, Molly, Sarah, Rachel, Leslie and Jamie learn boring things, they teach their 11 friends how to pull pranks. However, Alan, Carmen, Banana Joe, Teri, Bobert, Masami, Molly, Sarah, Rachel, Leslie and Jamie develop an ultimate prank, which sends the Wattersons house to mid air, just when all of the kids (except Cera, Ruby and Terra, which are injured) are in there to hide from Carrie, who appointed herself as new leader. Episode 23 *The Mayor - When Miss Simian tries to run for mayor, Littlefoot and Gumball decide to run for mayor against her to avoid Miss Simian from exposing Littlefoot as a talking extinct dinosaur. Their competition goes horribly out of control, however. *The Dummy (Guest star: Carlos Alazraqui as Schrachy) - When Tobias gets depressed over his lack of talent, Littlefoot, Gumball and the gang decide to make him take up ventriloquism. The dummy that they make, Schrachy, comes alive, however, and tries to kill them. It turns out that a colony of ants has possessed Schrachy to get revenge on them for using their tree to create Schrachy. Episode 24 *The Costumes - Cera, Ducky, Ruby, Ali and Penny dress up as girls because the bowling alley is open, because only girls get to go free. Their plan backfires when Chi Chi, Ribbit and Kevin try to take them out on a date. They are forced to agree when they realize that Anais and Carrie have put glue on their women's clothes so that they can't take them off. After one night, the other kids couldn't take it anymore, but Cera and Penny still continue to go out as girls so they can get free things from Chi Chi and Ribbit. Everything goes well until Cera and Penny realize that Chi Chi and Ribbit has engaged to them. Season 2 Episode 1 *The Hunt - Coco, Ed Roberts and Jay Taylor want to steal TBA from Elmore, but after repeated failed attempts, they decide to give the kids a fake treasure map to distract them from guarding TBA. Episode 2 *The Imposter (Guest star: Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy) While Penny is at the vet, a mischievous baby named Sandy sneaks out and goes to Elmore while disguised to look like Penny. Later, when Penny and Sandy are together, the kids can't tell them apart, despite them looking obviously different to the audience. *The Spider (Guest star: Jeff Bennett as Mr. Cuddles) - Under Penny's request, Littlefoot and Gumball take in Mr. Cuddles that she rescued from a nearby café. However, the spider is a rude and demanding house guest and, to make matters worse, it reproduces many party-going spiders. Since they don't want to leave, the kids must figure out how to calm them down. Episode 3 *The Golfing (Guest star: TBA) - Gumball uses Rob, to let him and the kids through the back gate and play a round. When Cera throws a club and accidentally hits Rob in the appendix, though, a guilt-ridden Littlefoot and Gumball decide to win the big golf tournament to get a new appendix. *The Babysitting - After the kids break the farmer's classic video game system, they need to make some quick cash to replace it. Seeing an ad to babysit, they dress up as British nannies and show up at the address on the ad. Only when Miss Simian answers the door do they realize they're babysitting Chezzar, but Chezzar wreaks havoc on them and the kids have to get the little terror fed, bathed and into bed before Miss Simian and Nigel Brown get home. Episode 4 *The Cousin (Guest star: Grey DeLisle as Jenni Fitzgerald) - Penny is excited that her cousin, Jenni, is coming to Elmore for a visit, but it turns out Jenni, despite appearing to be nice on the outside, is actually using her beauty to manipulate the kids into doing things to please her. *The Newsman - When news anchor Larry is crushed covering a giant cheese curd that Littlefoot and Gumball made, the kids fill in for him on the news. They turn out to be a huge hit and replace Larry, but Littlefoot and Gumball don't want them to replace him so they try to convince Larry to get back to his job. Episode 5 *The Family (Guest star: TBA) - When the kids accidentally blow up the Wattersons house, they audition for "TBA," a home improvement show that fixes up houses for deserving families. *The Western (Guest star: TBA) - The kids turn the Elmore school into a Wild West theme park to raise Richard, Nicole, Patrick, Judith, Harold, Jackie, Benedict and Loretta's bail money (who got arrested because of Littlefoot and Gumball's antics) and decide to hire an actor to play the bandit. Instead of an actor, unfortunately, a real bandit shows up to pillage the town. Episode 6 *The Letter - Spike writes a love letter to Judith Fitzgerald, but Cera finds it and thinks Tobias wrote it to her. *The Bowling (Guest stars: TBA) - In order to get out of going to a "concert with Ali and Penny so Littlefoot, Gumball and his friends can go bowling, Littlefoot and Gumball lie and say they needs to celebrate "Happy Kid Fun Time Day" in which everybody must stay home to celebrate. Episode 7 *The Birthday - The kids feel bad for Richard and Nicole after seeing that everyone forgot their wedding birthday, so they decide to throw them a party and tell them it's a dream, but Richard and Nicole get carried away. *The Leaders - When Littlefoot and Gumball injure themselves, Darwin and Chomper temporarily take over as the leaders, and when they recover, realizes that the others think Darwin and Chomper are much better leaders than Littlefoot and Gumball were. Insulted, Littlefoot and Gumball decide to leave Elmore and be leaders where they're needed – with a den of beavers. Episode 8 *The Species (Guest star: TBA) - The animals claim Elmore's farm as a protected habitat to prevent an interstate from tearing it down and disguise Cera as a spotted three-toed Triceratops. They then realize that this species is real, and a real male spotted Triceratops is shipped to the Wattersons house and Cera falls in love with him. Sadly, the kids realize that male spotted ferrets eat female spotted ferrets when they marry, so the gang must get rid of him. *The Team (Guest star: TBA) - The kids must stand in for injured football players in a game after becoming the mascots for the team. Episode 9 *The Clones - Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin are too lazy to do chores around Elmore so they create clones of themselves to do the work for him. It turns out the clones are much smaller versions of them, and when Miss Simian ends up capturing the clones, she is set to take him to a TV show so she can prove that dinosaurs are really extinct. *The City - When responsibility is thrust upon Littlefoot and Gumball to watch the 11 kids, Alan the Balloon, Carmen the cactus, Banana Joe the banana, Teri the paper bear, Bobert the robot, Masami the cloud, Molly the Apatosaurus, Sarah the Ice Cream, Rachel Wilson, Leslie the flower and Jamie the Cow, Littlefoot and Gumball lose them upon taking them around the big city. Episode 10 *The Member (Guest star: TBA as Chezzar's cousin) - When Chezzar's cousin stays at Miss Simian's house and torments Chezzar, she escapes and tries to seek refuge in Elmore, so the kids must help Chezzar to defeat her cousin so then he could leave. *The Nurse (Guest star: TBA as the Bandage Nurse) - The kids call the Bandage Nurse to settle a recent persistent argument between Penny and Carrie, but instead of making things better, the Bandage Nurse seems to make it worse when other kids begin disliking each other. "the Bandage Nurse" is revealed to be an imposter elephant. Episode 11 *The Woods (Guest star: TBA) - When the kids go on a camping trip, Darwin tells a scary campfire story about a witch. When they get lost and find an old woman's house with tons of sweets, Littlefoot and Gumball fear that this woman is indeed the witch from Darwin's story. *The Security (Guest star: TBA) - The kids buy a security system for the Wattersons house, but it turns out that the system is doing more harm than good. Episode 12 *The Whale (Guest stars: Frank Welker as George the Whale and Clancy Brown as the Captain) - The kids liberate a show whale from a water park, but Littlefoot and Gumball have a lot more to go when their friends are being eaten by this whale. *The Enemy (Guest star: Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy) - Penny wants a playmate, but no other kid wants to play with him, so the kids convince Richard, Nicole, Patrick, Judith, Harold, Jackie, Benedict and Loretta to get Penny a playmate. Unfortunately for Penny, the 8 parents bring Penny's arch-rival Sandy back to Elmore, and Sandy causes trouble with the 8 parents while blaming everything on Penny, getting Penny in trouble. Episode 13 *The King - Littlefoot is knocked out and wakes believing that he is a King Apatosaurus. The only way for him to get back to normal is if someone knocks him in the head again, but Littlefoot has beaver guards that prevent others from getting too close to him. *The Memories (Guest star: Bill Fagerbakke as Penny's grandfather) - The kids find an old safe in the Fitzgeralds house that belonged to Penny's grandfather. Penny's grandmother, Margaret doesn't remember the lock combination to open the safe, so Littlefoot and Gumball help Margaret recreate past memories of Margaret's adventures with Penny's grandfather to help Margaret recall the number. Episode 14 *The Chef (Guest star: TBA) - Littlefoot and Gumball disguise themselves as a TV chef to save Petrie from being cooked after Ducky's recipe for a tofu bird that is going to be cooked on the show. Things get worse when the chef insists on using a real bird, and captures Petrie. *The Glue - When Spike and Terra cook up what appears to be permanent glue, the kids try to sell the glue to make money. They soon realize that the glue explodes two hours after it is applied and must find a way to get rid of it safely. Episode 15 *The Imaginary (Guest star: Tom Kenny as Lenny the fox) - Penny has been hanging out with her imaginary friend, Lenny the fox, for weeks and it drives the other kids crazy. Then one day, Penny claims that Littlefoot and Gumball killed Lenny so Littlefoot and Gumball have to dress up as Lenny for Penny to feel better. *The Prison - Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Guido, Terra, Penny, Tobias, Anais and Carrie get arrested when they are mistakened by the police for bandits disguised in costumes. Chained together, they try to escape so that they can use a computer to find the real thieves. Episode 16 *The Spying (Guest star: TBA) - Anais is constantly rude towards the kids, even though she is rarely seen. The kids wonder what she does when they don't see her and try to spy on her. *The Intelligence (Guest star: Stephen Stanton as Smart Spike) - After Spike gets struck by lightning, he becomes a genius and knows everything, so they get him to compete in a trivia show so they can win a million dollars. They realize that, unfortunately, Spike's intelligence is only temporary and he becomes stupid again after a prolonged period of time. Episode 17 *The Candy (Guest star: TBA) - In a bid to collect the most Halloween candy and win a prize, Littlefoot and Gumball top off the kids' trick-or-treat candy with a handful of candy from a hollowed-out pumpkin that legend says belongs to TBA and reclaim his candy. Episode 18 *The Arcade - Littlefoot, Gumball and the gang go to an arcade so they can get tickets to buy a gaming console. Chezzar and her friends also want the console, however, so they have to compete to see who can get the most tickets first. *The Show (Guest star: TBA) - Larry is in love with a woman who's a rodeo host and is interested in bull riders, so Littlefoot and Gumball pretend to be the Larry's bulls so the woman would be impressed. At the rodeo, however, Littlefoot and Gumball meets a much bigger bull who injures Littlefoot and Gumball, so now Larry has to ride the big (and dangerous) bull. Episode 19 *The Mountains (Guest stars: Frank Welker as Mr. Yeti and TBA as TBA) - The kids climb a mountain to reach Mr. Yeti's home after Mr. Yeti gets in an accident. *The Vacation - The kids successfully prank Miss Simian into taking a holiday. Now, they no longer have to worry about getting caught by her, but now Littlefoot and Gumball experience withdrawal symptoms because they are no longer able to prank her. Episode 20 *The Giant (Guest star: Fred Tatasciore as Evil Chomper-Zilla) - After Littlefoot and Gumball accidentally break Chomper's body with a hammer, he rebuilds Chomper by making him a giant so he can be a big help around the barnyard, but things go awry when Chomper gets pizza in his eyes and he goes out of control. *The Brother (Guest stars: Rob Paulsen as Pauly Fitzgerald and Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy) - Penny is excited when his long-lost brother Pauly comes to visit, but is shocked when she realizes that Pauly is engaged to her arch-rival, Sandy. Episode 21 *The Vampire (Guest stars: Patton Oswalt as Billy the Vampire and Bonnie Hunt as Angelica the Vampire) - Penny falls in love with a vampire named Billy, but Tobias repeatedly tries to break the two up, leading to others to believe that Tobias loves Penny. *The Minis - The clones; Mini Littlefoot, Mini Gumball, Mini Darwin, Mini Ali, Mini Penny and Mini Carrie come back to visit Elmore, but it becomes a problem because they never sleep so the kids couldn't sleep when they're here. In order to make them stop visiting, they try to create mini-clones of more animals so Mini Littlefoot, Mini Gumball, Mini Darwin, Mini Ali, Mini Penny and Mini Carrie can have friends. A problem arises when the owner of the Clone-a-torium plans to use the clones to expose the humans so they would know that dinosaurs can be extinct, and Littlefoot, Gumball and their friends must stop him from doing so. Episode 22 *The Clown (Guest star: Doug Lawrence as Chezzar's father) - Chezzar's clown dad comes to visit, leading into a battle against the fake dad (Littlefoot and Gumball) and the real one. *The Ancestor (Guest star: Neli Ross as Cave Apatosaurus) - An ancient cave Apatosaurus comes to attack the kids! Meanwhile, scientists kidnap Littlefoot, thinking he's really Cave Apatosaurus. Episode 23 *The Leprechaun (Guest star: TBA as the Leprechaun) - Littlefoot, Gumball and their friends; Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Guido, Terra, Penny, Tobias, Anais and Carrie try to catch a leprechaun. *The Cop - Littlefoot, Gumball and their friends become cops after Donut Cop gets injured, and they try to solve a crime that is about stealing in a donut store. Episode 24 *The Baby (Guest star: Frank Welker as Geoffrey the Giraffe) - Littlefoot finds a egg and decides to hatch it so they can have a fifth for polo. The egg turns out to be that of a giraffe, which proceeds to wreak havoc wherever it goes. The kids want to get rid of it, but Littlefoot and Gumball have paternal feelings and begs their friends to give him a chance. They relent, but things truly go awry when the giraffe quickly grows a thousand times its size and falls in love with Miss Simian. *The Guests (Guest stars: TBA as the 3 moles and TBA as TBA) - Cera's mole subjects (from when she was Emperor of the Mole People for 45 minutes) have sought her out to return as their Emperor and defend them from TBA, a verbally abusive worm. Season 3 Episode 1 *The Newcomers (Guest stars: TBA as Damien and TBA as Jess) - While the kids are planning to create a fake alien news story to scare away Miss Simian, Littlefoot and Gumball accidentally attract actual (disguised) space aliens who are bent on conquering Earth. Episode 2 *The Cheetigress (Guest star: Lori Alan as Synthia Witchmore) - Gumball's former best friend named Synthia Witchmore returns and tries to get rid of Littlefoot, and Gumball and his friends must stop her. *The Moving (Guest star: TBA as Principal Nigel Brown's mother) - Miss Simian has no choice but to move with Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Guido, Terra, Penny, Tobias, Anais and Carrie after being kicked out of her house. Trivia: *The first 2 seasons (and the first 2 episodes of Season 3) are inspired by Back at the Barnyard.Category:Fanfiction TV Series Category:Fanfiction Crossovers